indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Triens
Triens lies to the northeast of Ortus and is unique in that it is almost entirely flat plains. There are occasional hills but most of the terrain is manageable and calm. As such, the horses of Triens have never wanted for much. Large predators tend to avoid the island as it boasts no cover for hunting which is usually necessarily with such large game. The island has plentiful water and food resources which makes it incredibly confusing as to why the population is so small. At least it does until one meets members of the population. The inhabitants of Trians are all members of the Tantum religion. However, unlike typical followers, they are zealots and exist in some strange imitation of paradise where there is no external conflict to speak of. There seems to be an odd mutation amongst the stallions and they are slowly evolving to produce less and less testerone. As a result, foals are becoming very rare and are much revered by the society. This makes the horses of Triens incredibly welcoming to newcomers in hopes of restarting their population. The trouble is that the standard horse from the neighboring islands tends to be a bit creeped out by their lifestyle. With stallions having increasing testosterone and fertility issues, mares have essentially claimed leadership roles. A trio of mares tends to run a herd, one mare in charge of dictating movement and ensuring safety, one mare to keep order and another to raise the foals. Stallions that are known breeders are kept by these herds for breeding purposes. Stallions who no longer seem able to produce foals live together in small bands and honestly don't seem particulaly bothered by it. Though to be fair, on Triens, no one really seems bothered by anything. Infertile stallions commonly devote themselves even further to Lar. Some have been known simply to walk out into the ocean and let the tide take them so they may be closer to their God. Most though travel the island and behave almost like traveling preachers. Notable Horses • Sanus, Graying Silver Black Ee/aa/nZ/GG - The most prolific breeder left on the island. He continues to make foals and has in fact sired a large portion of the current living stock. This of course yields other problems as these foals are all closely related which does nothing to help progress. Sanus is an older stallion and though a devout follower, seems quite defeated most of the time. • Otium, Graying Perlino Ee/AtAt/CrCr/GG - One of the most well-known orators of the island. He travels alone usually and seems to very easily lift the spirits of others. Occasionally he travels to the other islands to share his words though it is typically with mixed results. A best case scenario for Otium is that he returns with a new stallion for their cause. As such, most others on the island allow him to do as he pleases without second thought. • Mitigo, Graying Grullo EE/aa/Dd/GG - Mitigo made the mistake of questioning the Triens way of life and it cost him dearly. After a very public display against Domare, something very rarely seen from the Triens horses, Mitigo was never seen again. • Domare, Graying Bay Ee/AA/GG - Considered the first true matriarch of Triens, she is credited with establishing the current order of things. She was the first mare to take control of a herd of her own and with Ius and Laevus set the example that would change the island forever. Domare was the mare in charge of keeping order amongst the herd. Despite the cool and calm exterior she wears, she is a fierce mare who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Like many of the horses on Triens, though she claims to follow Lar fully, many of her actions seem incredibly contradictory to his principles. • Cicur, Graying Red Dun ee/A+A/Dd/GG - An incredibly unpopular stallion on the island who operates his own herd. He leaves the others alone and they generally ignore him as well. He has managed to steal a handful of mares for himself which the others pretend not to have noticed. He is quite skilled at restoring former member after the serious brainwashing they have endured their entire lives. Because of this, he will not leave the island and endeavours to save as many others as he can before it is too late for Triens. Genetics Builds Warmblood Hair Any Nose & Ears Any Colors Any. However, horses born on Triens are always homozygous Gray. Markings Celo, Cuculla, KIT, Reveri, Avitus, Evorsus, Miocene, and Eocene will not generate. Category:Geography